espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Corporation
'''Hunter Corporation '''is a Private Military Company based in Scotland and Southern England that was founded by Chester Hunter and Darku Jones, both being retired Military Specialists. It was formed in 2012 and their numbers are growing at a steady rate now having over 10,000 active personnel. Although they are heavily based in Britain, they still have many units deployed over seas in areas such as the Middle East and Africa to fight with numerous small militias. Hunter Corporation may not be the largest PMC group, but for what it lacks in numbers it pays off in elite training and top tier equipment Uniform and Gear The Basic and most common uniform used by Hunter Operatives is the all black one mostly used for urban combat. All gear including headgear, vestment and armour is coloured black alongside the base ACU making it similar to the infamous uniforms used by the SAS. However whilst Hunter Corp typically attempts to avoid non-urban areas it is sometimes needed and soldiers may be given alternative uniforms with camouflage based on the regions environment. When in combat areas it is required that vest armour is worn for the units own protection. Operatives have a fair choice of headgear such as a cap, a beanie hat, a balaclava, combat goggles and a standard helmet which isn't mandatory but heavily recommended and sometimes required for certain operations. A strap on hood is also given to all operatives which can be attached to the neck collar of the ACU. Equipment Hunter Operatives typically use NATO weaponry and equipment such as the AR-15, MP5, UMP-45, Remington Shotgun Series, M9 Beretta, Glock 17, FN-SCAR and the AWP. Hunter Corp however, use a mix of Russian and NATO vehicles including the M1A1 Abrams, T-90, UAZ-469, HMMWV and various others. Structure * Alpha Division (Paratrooper Unit) * Bravo Division (Infantry Unit) * Charlie Division (Aviation Unit) * Delta Division (Engineer/Vehicle Unit) * PMC (Total number of Personnel) * Division (1000+ Personnel) * Company (200-1000 Personnel) * Force (100-200 Personnel) * Platoon (50-100 Personnel) * Team (10-50 Personnel) * Squad (1-10 Personnel) Alpha Division Alpha division is a paratrooper specialised division within Hunter compromised of roughly 2000 personnel which have all had previous experience with para-trooping as required. There are 10 Forces within Alpha each containing at least 200 personnel within them. * Storm Force(Special Forces) * Volt Force * Sword Force * Fox Force * Paris Force * Gorilla Force * Fuse Force * Space Force * Perk Force * Iron Force Bravo Division Bravo Division is the main force of Hunter PMC, it consists of roughly 4000 personnel, all of which have had some sort of military experience but have been highly trained by Hunter to suit their standards which would near the standards of some normal Special Forces Groups. Bravo is split into five companies all containing 800 operatives. * Track Company * Dagger Company * Kal Company * Spade Company * Ace Company Charlie Division Charlie is the aviation branch of Hunter which covers tasks such as Air Support, Air Transport, Bombings etc. All pilots are previous pilots of some sort but are trained to suit their Company's purpose. Charlie is split into 4 companies all containing 250 personnel * Sharp Company (Combat Jets/Planes) * Lift Company (Transport Aircraft) * Steel Company (Combat Helicopters) * Scope Company (Recon/Scouting) Delta Division Delta is the engineering/vehicular division of Hunter Corp. They are trained to handle vehicles or tools suited to their respected company and consist of 4 companies each containing 250 personnel. * Speed Company (Standard/Scout Vehicles) * Shield Company (Armoured Vehicles) * Torch Company (Vehicle Repairs/Explosive Handling) * Arrow Company (Tank Operators) Gallery Training photo.jpg|(Hunter Operatives in Training) Spec ops.jpg|(Storm Force Special Operatives, Newcastle, UK) Category:Inactive Factions